The Pillar of Autumn (Halo: Reach level)/Walkthrough
Overview This is a walkthrough for the Halo: Reach level The Pillar of Autumn. It is written for play at the Legendary difficulty, but contains notes for lower difficulties. This is the ninth level of Halo: Reach. For this mission you are joined by Emile-A239. Your Mission is to deliver Cortana to Captain Jacob Keyes and the . Your initial loadout for this mission is your trusty MA37 Assault Rifle and the M6G Pistol. It is important to note that as this walkthrough is at the Legendary difficulty, all strengths of enemies reflected are at the Legendary level. __TOC__ Once More Unto the Breach (Mission Start) Not Rain, Nor Heat, Nor Your Ugly Ass Shall Keep Me From My Duty You know where you need to go. Getting there is going to be an issue though. Advance until you can see the Pillar of Autumn in the distance. Stop and look over the ledge. You'll soon see a squad of Spec-Ops Grunts with an Elite Major directly below you. To the right of the bridge you'll see an Elite Ultra with a Concussion Rifle and some Grunt Ultras, there are also some Jackal Majors scattered around the bridge. Equip your M6G Pistol, and go left, over the edge and down the rock face. Once you're at the bottom, slip right and assassinate the Elite Major. If you don't get him, revert and do it again, because it just makes doing this part easier. Once the Elite is dead, proceed to pick off the Grunts and Jackals while circling around the Truck to the left. If you are very lucky the Elite Ultra will come over the bridge but be focused on Emile allowing you to assassinate him. If you can't get the assassination continue clearing out the Grunts and Jackals until they're gone then quickly work your way across the bridge. Use whatever ammo and Grenades you have to delay or wound the Elite (if you can kill him so much the better). Once across the bridge in the building on the right are M392 Designated Marksman Rifles and M41 Rocket Launchers. Use the DMR to finish off the Ultra if you haven't already. Now fill up your DMR ammo and get on the Mongoose. Emile will hop on the back. Now Drive. Follow the road and don't stop for anything. You're going to need to be fast and use brake sliding to make some of the turns but you shouldn't ever need to engage any enemies here. Jump the bridge and dismount. *On a side note here, should you approach the bridge and see a Phantom pulling away, back up as it will fire on you and kill you. This is your first real fight section. Head into the damaged building on the right and drop your Rocket Launcher for an M45 Tactical Shotgun, remember you left it here because you're going to come back for it. Head over the barrier and start killing. Stay back and to the left to avoid the two Jackal Snipers in the Deployable lookout tower with Needle Rifles. Once you've gotten rid of the Grunt Ultras in front of you and any approaching Brute Minors, edge left until you can see the snipers through the cab of the truck providing your cover and take them out. Now start clearing the Brutes and Jackals at mid range, these are mostly Brute Captains and Jackal Majors, but there are a few Brute Minors scattered around. Again, move forward cautiously, the Wraith hasn't been an issue to this point but once you start moving forward to pick off the turret operator it will target you. Grab a Plasma Pistol off the ground and use an overcharge round to stun the Wraith. Hop on and either hijack or kill it. If you choose to kill it, you get the option to plant a grenade. It's easier, but it's more recommended that you simply melee the Wraith until it explodes, as you will want to save your grenades. You can then clear the entrance to the cave area of Jackals and Grunts before going back and swapping out your Shotgun/Plasma Pistol for your Rocket Launcher and reload your DMR to full. Return to Emile and advance into the network of caves ahead. Bad to the Drone Carter has given you a chance, take it. Advance again, keeping your DMR out. Your going to run into some Drones. They're easy enough to pick off with the DMR, just take your time and use a single shot for each one, every round counts here. The shotgun also work quite well here where the extended range and tighter grouping of the pellets (compared to Halo 3's M90A) are a one shot explosion against drones. Once you are past the first group, you'll get some DMR ammo and a Drop Shield. Eventually you'll advance to a second group of Drones supported by Skirmisher Champions. Their shielding makes headshots the most viable form of termination here. Champions are very fast and agile so you'll need to keep steady and hit them when they stop to shoot at you. When they are down, run back and grab whatever ammo is left for the DMR. Advance into the next area. This Town Isn't Big Enough (Rally Point Alpha) Junkyard Dog Just before you exit the caves on the ground there will be a Spartan Laser, make note of it because you are going to come back for it. Ahead of you is a drop off leading to a large area populated by baddies. There are two Elite Ultras, two Elite Majors, lots of Jackals both Major and Minors as well as Grunts and Skirmisher Champions. On the far building on the upper tier are two Elite Rangers. Start shooting. Clear out the majority of the enemies. Eventually you will probably be down to an Elite Ultra and an Elite Major, the two Rangers and some Champions. If you are out of DMR ammo run back and swap it for a Needle Rifle to finish off the Skirmishers. Eventually Emile will call out reinforcements arriving and the remaining enemies should line up below you like tin soldiers waiting for a good killing. End them. You may want to save the Ultra for last and use the Spartan Laser on him (It makes for an excellent screen capture on review). Once all the enemy here are dead, make note of the building below and left of you. There is ammo here you are going to come back for. Your weapons should now be a Spartan Laser and a Rocket Launcher. Head into the facility directly in front of you and go up stairs. When you reach the top you'll find an exit with a Spartan Laser on one side and a Sniper Rifle on the other. Equip your Rocket Launcher. Use a single rocket to take out each of the three Shades on the far side. Then use your rockets to take out the Ghosts. Unleash any remaining rockets at baddies, once your Launcher is depleted head back to the right side (facing the enemy) there is a DMR case, grab one and go back to your perch and start clearing Grunts and Jackals. It may seem like and endless horde, but you should be able to control it. Once you've cleared the front, reload your DMR and head to the left hand side of the structure, there is a conveyor belt across to the other side head over and look into the building from the roof openings. you'll see two Elite Ultras, an Elite Minor and some Grunts. Use what's left of your Spartan Laser to kill the Ultras, then the DMR to finish off the Grunts and Elite Minor. Run back and grab Laser number 2 and the Sniper Rifle (Or reload your DMR. Your choice though we liked the Sniper Rifle) and advance to the next section. Face It, We Will ''Deliver This Package. Priority One! Once inside the facility you are going to run into an anteroom next to a large machine room. There is a case of Assault Rifles on the wall, drop your Laser for one of these and advance, clear the back of the machine room of Jackals then equip the Sniper Rifle and pick off the Ultras that appear (try to start with the one with the Concussion Rifle) once these guys are dead, your Sniper Rifle is probably out of ammo so you should grab your Spartan Laser and a Plasma Rifle off one of the dead Elites. Advance through and peek around the next corner, there is a large group of Champions and two Hunters. Now if you can get a shot on the Hunters' backs without difficulty you can kill the Hunters in a Single Laser shot. If not, two shots each and aim a little high so to avoid hitting the shield arm. Once depleted use the Plasma Rifle to follow Emile and clear out the Champions. When they are dead you can advance into the building. Here there are Snipers on the upper deck and a DMR on the ground near the barrels. grab it and start clearing. But beware, from the right a Spec-Ops Elite will sneak up with his Energy Sword and gut you if you are not careful. Grab the sword. Once you've cleared the catwalk, go up the stairs, another group will appear from the forward doorway, including an Elite Ultra. Use the Sword and Plasma Rifle to kill them quickly. Now under the stairs is a room with a case of DMRs, grab one and head back through the door. Use your Plasma rifle to clear the Grunts, then move forward and grab a pistol from the rack with Grenade Launchers in it. Make note of the Launchers though, because you are going to come back for one soon enough. Keyes (Rally Point Bravo) This is Why They Call Me Hyper Lethal. Head out onto the landing pad area. Now there are several strategies for dealing with this area. You are going to have to defend this area against several (3-4) waves of enemy troops. This will consist of Brutes, Jackals and Grunts. No Elites so you lucked out. Now if you still have your Spartan Laser give it to one of the troops here, he'll do plenty of damage before dying, and yes he will die, not because of scripting, but because you just don't have time to defend all the helpless Infantry Dogs from the hordes of evil monsters assaulting you. Before they land, evaluate your area of operations. There is a building to the left side of the platform, there is a Sniper Rifle on the roof area, reloads for your Pistol and DMR on the ground level with health packs, Assault Rilfes, Shotguns, and Grenade Launchers. In the sub level area there are more health packs and more reloads for the pistol and Shotgun. Simple strategy is best here and you should stick to it. Hold the high ground. The Phantoms will drop troops to the Rocks to the left of the landing platform at the far end and in the rocks directly to the right of you on the gangway. Stay up here only leaving to get reloads. Use your Pistol to clear close in Grunts and Jackals, your DMR for Brutes and other enemies at Range. Your Infantry support are going to help you as much as they can but they will be overwhelmed. When you hear the call for the second wave of enemies run back to that first case and grab the Grenade Launcher. There will be two Chieftains here, one with a Fuel Rod Gun and one with a Gravity Hammer. Focus on the Fuel Rod Chieftain first. Drop a couple of Grenades on him to bust his armor then unleash a DMR shot to the head to end him. You can also just plug away at him until he's dead, if you keep hitting him it will stagger him and he won't be able to shoot as effectively at you. If he dies the Gravity Hammer Chieftain will charge you, drop grenades on him and keep backing away. Once his armor drops hit him with the DMR. Swap his Gravity Hammer for your Grenade Launcher and finish off the remaining enemies before the last wave drops. Now, on the far side of the building near the path down to the Far rocks there is another reload for your DMR. Head to the landing Platform. This is a pretty good vantage for your last showdown. Not as much ammo this time, but you shouldn't need it. There will only be a couple of Brute Captains some Jackals and a Chieftain with a Plasma Launcher. Use the DMR to clear the everything but the Chieftain. Once you're down to him, bring out the Gravity Hammer. If you have enough ammo left, use the DMR, it's much less risky than closing with the Hammer, but if you can close quickly enough you can finish him off and grab the Launcher for yourself. Now Captain Keyes' Pelican will drop in, before you go to him, grab that Sniper Rifle off the roof and head over to the Pelican to deliver your precious cargo. Hello. I am SPARTAN-B312. You killed my Teammates. Prepare to Die. You're on your own, but there's work to be done. Equip the Sniper Rifle, there is a Elite Zealot on the far gangway near where you came in. Ventilate him, it should take three quick headshots, you must be precise. Reload, the second Zealot will exit, you should send him on the Greatest Journey the same way. Reload, a third Zealot will appear at the door, if you have the shot take it. If not, leave him for now. bring out the Plasma Launcher and clear out the Grunts with what remains there. Run over and grab an Assault Rifle from one of the cases and advance on the door. once you don't see anymore Grunts move to the right side of the doorway. There is an Engineer here kill it with the Assault Rifle. This will draw out the last Zealot. Kill him with the Sniper Rifle, no scope if you can. Now stop, your last individual enemy is ahead. A Elite Field Marshal with a Fuel Rod Gun. Now, if you're very very lucky, he'll be standing at the top of the stairs with his back facing you, allowing you to pull off an easy Assassination. But this is extremely rare and probably ain't gonna happen, so your next strategic decision is heavily dependent on your style of play. Are you a range player, using your superior steady hand to land headshot after headshot, or are you a close in killer, an artist with Assault Rifles and Energy Swords? If you are the range kind, go to the opposite side of the room, underneath is a case filled with DMRs drop whatever else you are carrying with your Sniper Rifle. Use your Sniper to quickly deplete his shields, you won't have enough ammo to kill him, then switch to your DMR and plug him while he's charging you with the Energy Sword. If you're a closer, grab your Gravity Hammer from out side and your Assault Rifle, run up and use strafing and grenades to drop his shield then pop him with the Gravity Hammer to finish him off. Woah, Momma... OK. You're down to your last hurrah. The Mass Driver Cannon is just up the stairs. Now you can hop in the driver's seat and plug away at Phantoms and Banshees until the CCS-class Battlecruiser is in range and then fire. However, on Legendary this requires ridiculous timing, absurdly accurate fire and more than just a little luck. It's much easier, and completely safe to hop into the turret, then hop out and run down the stairs, wait for the right moment (Keyes will cue you at the right moment). Run up, hop in, aim, fire, pump your fist, you just completed your mission and ensured the escape of the Pillar of Autumn. If you are here for points and would like to terminate all those covenant baddies, here you go. Go into the Cannon and shoot like you normally would. When you are overwhelmed or do not have shields use the barrel of the cannon to block the incoming fire. The cannon itself is indestructible and will not be damaged whatsoever. Block the fire with the cannon's barrel and shoot any nearby ships. Then you should shoot the battlecruiser when Keyes cues you. Legendary Notes *This level requires you use all of the skills you learned in previous levels, from vehicles to assaults to firefights, you do it all here. *Conservation of ammo is often key here. While for skilled players headshots aren't too difficult, less experienced players often use too much ammo aiming for center mass and doing less damage, especially on Legendary. Practice your sniping skills, while they may not always be necessary, they will always be useful. *There are Two Spartan Lasers on this level. Use them right and you'll be able to keep one to the end of the level. *This can never be stressed enough, know your weapons. You may be most comfortable with a DMR and Plasma Pistol, but if all that's around is a Brute Spiker and a Plasma Rifle, you'd better be able to wield them effectively. *Never Surrender the High Ground. there are several areas here (no less than 4) where you will have height and range on your enemies, use these positions to keep yourself safe and the enemy dead. *Any skull would be good here. You are going to face the most deadly enemies on this level anyway and they're all going to be in front of you. There's plenty of weapons around and no one ever went wrong with more grenades. Only Iron may be something of a stickler here as it is a fairly long level and repeating the whole thing if playing solo will be a little tedious. *If possible, and when all the weaker enemies are dead (Grunts, jackals, etc.) sneak around to the back of the enemies, while your allies distract them, and assassinate, move back to cover and rinse and repeat. This is best used against elites for it takes forever to take down there shields at long and med range and they move to cover after shield is down. If your too close, well, good luck dodging all the concussion rounds they send at you. *If there are other weapons lying around, like assault rifles, plasma rifle, etc. Pick em up and use em against weaker enemies, for it will conserve your ammo on your preferred choice of weapons. *When arriving at the Firefight part, charging is not the option. Instead, stay put at the cliff with the Spartan Laser and Grenade Launcher. Just remember, accuracy is the key. **NOTE: Do not procceed down the cliff until you are left with least the Sangheili Rangers, as they are easier to fight than the Sangheili Officers, Ultras, and Generals. **Also, it is recommended if you take out the Skirmishers, as they are quick and agile. This is best to use if you are not capable of getting easy headshots. *When at the Mass Driver part, it is recommended to use the "barrel" of the vehicle/turret as a shield from the incoming Phantoms' and Banshees' ammunition. **The reason to this is because the "barrel" of the vehicle/turret doesn't take as much damage as normal, opposed to being struct by the incoming enemy fire directly. ***Each time enemy fire impacts the "barrel," the player's shields and/or health will deplete slowly, much like being meleed by a player on Custom Games while increasing the damage resistance to 300%. This makes it close to impossible to stay in the gun for the duration of the section. *For extra points, kill BOBs! Happy Hunting! Notes for Lower Difficulties *Heroic difficulty has more enemies but they are easier to defeat. Plan on seeing more Elite Majors and Brute Captains. *One shot with a Sniper Rifle will kill nearly all the Elites. You can almost kill Every Elite after you find them with a single well placed shot to the head (two at the most). Category:Halo: Reach Category:Walkthroughs